transformers_wfcfandomcom-20200216-history
Barricade
Barricade (バリケード, Barikēdo) speeds around the battlefield, annoying Autobots and Decepticons alike with his mouthing off. He particularly likes taunting opponents until they start chasing him, and then leading them through hazardous areas that they don't have a chance of surviving, while he will escape without a scratch. Even Megatron has taken to tolerating his rebellious streak, perhaps due to his effectiveness, but possibly also because his scolding of the other Decepticons sometimes works in Megatron's favor. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Steven Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese) Barricade is a true speed demon, powering his engine to speeds faster than some jets. He is a brutal leader on the battlefield, scolding Decepticons that do not perform up to his and Megatron's standards. His favorite tactic is to goad Autobots into transforming and chasing him, then taking the Autobots on fatal routes that only he can navigate. His veichle mode is a Cybertronian car on Cybertron, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth veichle mode of a Police Car. Gallery File:BARRICADE_vehicle.jpg|Barricade's vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Combaticons **Brawl Family Neutral *Starscream Rivals *Megatron Enemies *Autobots *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites Barricade carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, and has the abilites Energon Barrier and Sonic Shockwave. He is a Scout chassis. History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) During the early days of the war against the Autobots, Barricade was part of the bridge crew of a Decepticon Star Cruiser under the command of their leader, Megatron, serving alongside a Combaticon Brawl. Megatron planned to steal the last remaining supply of Dark Energon from an orbiting relay station guarded by the neutral Sky Commander Starscream. After gaining entry into the station (by ramming the ship into the station; talk about a barricade), Barricade accompanied Megatron and Brawl into the station...so that Megatron could use the corrupted, highly dangerous energy source to 'save' Cybertron. Yeah, it wasn't a very good plan. While fighting through the station, and hordes of Starscream's soldiers, Barricade expressed doubts that Dark Energon was everything Megatron believed it to be, and also that the station was totally old and decrepit, noting in particular the large number of cubic crates. Strange he never noticed that fourth wall... Anyway, Megatron said he had plans to upgrade the station. Barricade further asked him what made him so certain he could control the Dark Energon, to which Megatron explained that only the strong could control such a power, and he was the strongest. Okay, so the invasion of Normandy, this really was not. Megatron was getting annoyed by this point, and told Barricade not to question him again. Barricade obeyed, and despite his skepticism, helped Megatron secure the supply of Dark Energon. It would seem his skepticism about the Dark Energon was silenced when Megatron infused him with its power. Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) Barricade often sparred with other Decepticons in Kaon Stadium. When Soundwave discovered the location of Trypticon Space Station, Barricade was part of the crew of Megatron's ship during the attack. He was very concerned when the station defenses reduced the ship's shields to 15%, and told Megatron it was a big risk to take over a legend. Despite Barricade's worries, they took the station and obtained Dark Energon. Following tests, Barricade asked Soundwave what happened to the failed test subjects, but Soundwave's reply didn't reassure him. He reluctantly submitted to an infusion of Dark Energon at Soundwave's hands. Starscream discovered the existence of the Energon Bridge, which they could use to repower Trypticon station, but they would need all of the Dark Energon they had left to reach and reactivate it. Barricade was skeptical that they should risk everything on Starscream's word, but went along with the plan anyway. They reactivated the Energon Bridge, but the Autobots severed the link to the core, and secured it with the Omega Key. As the Decepticons attempted to track the Key down, Barricade expressed doubt that anyone would follow Starscream, but the Air Commander was convinced his time would come. They found the key, but to Barricade's alarm, it merely activated Omega Supreme, who kicked all of the Decepticons out of Iacon. Barricade was convinced they should retreat, but at Megatron's urging, the Decepticons moved forward and managed to defeat the giant. They subsequently infused the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon. Transformers: Cybertron Adventures After Soundwave detected an Autobot incursion into the datacore where information was being held on Dark Energon, Megatron dispatched him and Barricade to intercept the Autobot thieves. Barricade sent the Autobots running right into a collison with Soundwave...and Megatron's fusion cannon. Later on, Barricade was tasked with the assault on Iacon by Megatron, but soon fell behind the faster-moving Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Despite having to break through the city's defenses on his own, Barricade soon entered Iacon and began weakening the city's structural supports for the Seekers' air strikes. He was confronted by Sideswipe during his demolition, but broke off during the fight to accompany Starscream to the council chambers. Starscream's brilliant plan was hindered, however, by the fact that the council had already been evacuated before he and Barricade arrived. Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Gladiators Category:Decepticon Gladiators